dragonlandfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shores of Our Land
The Shores of Our Land is the sixth track of Dragonland's third full-length album, Starfall. Lyrics ''Starfall'' Silence - After the battle all is still Slaughter - Yet another mission is fulfilled Now we begin our journey to our home Crossing the oceans with sails set abroad Dragonships they carry us from coast to coast Where have we been, what have we done What have we won? Solo: Mörck As our struggle for this time is over know that we must depart soon again Dragonships they carry us They take us home Where have we been, so far away? A price we must pay See the shores of our land At last we're home Beloved ones greet us now, we hold them close in our arms Our homecoming brings ease to your hearts But for the fallen we must pray Solo: Holmlid Behold the horizon, the seagulls are calling The harbour of our home is now in sight Embrace me now, and hold me close Look into my eyes and say that you will always remain here by the shores of our home Close to the morning we set sail again Tears in the eyes of the ones we hold dear Dragonships they carry us from coast to coast Where will we go, so far away? A price we must pay Solo: Henrik Danhage Solo : Magnusson A silent hymn for you, for my love As you depart from me Oh, this is goodbye, but I'll be here on the shores of our land Normal Lyrics Silence - After the battle all is still Slaughter - Yet another mission is fulfilled Now we begin our journey to home Crossing the oceans with sails set abroad Dragonships they carry us from coast to coast Where have we been, what have we done What have we won? Solo: Mörck As our struggle for this time is over know that we must depart soon again Dragonships they carry us They take us home Where have we been, so far away? A price we must pay See the shores of our land At last we're home Beloved ones greet us now, we hold them close in our arms Our homecoming brings ease to your hearts But for the fallen we must pray Solo: Holmlid Behold the horizon, the seagulls are calling The harbour of our home is now in sight Embrace me now, and hold me close Look into my eyes and say that you will always remain here by the shores of our home , , , Close to the morning we set sail again Tears in the eyes of the ones we hold dear Dragonships they carry us from coast to coast Where will we go, so far away? A price we must pay Solo: Henrik Danhage Solo : Magnusson A silent hymn for you, for my love As you depart from me Oh, this is goodbye, but I'll be here on the shores of our land Casting Lineup *Jonas Heidgert - vocals *Olof Mörck - Guitars (lead) *Nicklas Magnusson - Guitars (rhytm) *Christer Pederson - Bass *Elias Holmlid - Keyboards *Jesse Lindskog - Drums :*Johanna Andersson - guest female vocals :*Tom Englund - Guest backing vocals :*Arnold Lindberg - Guest backing vocals Cast Norseman's love - Johanna Andersson Trivia :*